


Malec's Beginning

by DarayFlair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boundaries, Communication, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Grinding, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'll just keep adding the tags y'all tell me that make sense to me lol, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, No idea what I should tag here, One is in the others lap, Smut (of the tamest kind), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, tell me to tag something if I havn't...please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/pseuds/DarayFlair
Summary: In honour of the one year anniversary of the TV show ending and all that it entailed for Malec in that episode, I wrote a fic about where one of their early relationship moments.After editing it I realized I have no idea how to describe characters in this setting so you can fill in TV or book traits and it works cause who needs character descriptions anymore apparently! (I'll work on it...).This is my first time writing anything remotely smutty or with kissing even so I'm sorry if it sucks, but I got to start somewhere lol
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Malec's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If I could I would gift this fic to my internet home on discord I would. You beings inspired and encouraged enough to confidently post this. Thanks ShadowFam! <3
> 
> I tried tagging, but in all seriousness I have never had to tag something like this before so do tell me if I missed something important.  
> Otherwise, please enjoy the wonderful Malec <3

## Malec's Beginning

When I was with Magnus it felt like I noticed every small detail all at once and nothing at all. Like we were floating in our own world, suspended within a single moment. Time seemed to stretch endlessly, so full it was empty. It was exciting and terrifying and…perfect.

Magnus’ hand were on my shoulders, his grip firm but gentle. Occasionally I would feel his hands tighten ever so slightly. The motion pulled my shirt up a bit. It didn’t bother me, but I noticed. I pushed my hands up his arms feeling each muscle bunch and move under my hands through the layers of his clothing. Everything pulled me closer to him in the best way possible.

_________________________________________

He slowly became very aware of his hands. Magnus’ one hand had firm grip on his hips, the other sliding up the back of his thigh. Their lips sliding sinuously together. Alec wasn’t sure why it happened, but his mind was quickly catching up with his body. Almost every part of him touching Magnus.

By the Angel! _Their bodies were touching!_

Completely unnoticed by Alec, at some point, he had managed to settle himself on top of Magnus, straddling his lap. He sat hovering above Magnus while simultaneously pushing him further into the couch. Alec’s hands were pulling his shirt taut from trying to explore the small area of chest available under Magnus’ barely open jacket. He could feel the smooth expanse of it beneath his fingertips. Though now, Alec sat motionless on top of the other man. Alec didn’t know how Magnus sensed the sudden barrage of thoughts but somehow he did.

“Alexander?” His voice was tender and breathy against Alec’s lips.

What kind of noise was that? Did Alec just whimper?

Alec couldn’t open his eyes, but he felt Magnus’. He buried his face in Magnus’ neck as he attempted to control his breathing. It was like he’d just run laps during training, but he was just sitting…well, on Magnus. The dichotomy of the two worlds colliding had him tensing. Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s shoulders. The path they made burned Alec, even though his clothes, in a way he’d never felt.

“Alexander.” Magnus give Alec’s shoulders a gentle push. If he followed that push there would be distance between them. The one thing Alec knew he wanted was that he didn’t want that. Magnus gently pushed him again.

Magnus didn’t want him here like this, so close.

The thought was like ice water.

Alec sharply hurled himself backwards, “Sorry!” He was suddenly terrified he had done something wrong and by not moving had made it worse.

Magnus threw his arms around Alec, his magic sparking from his hands and dancing around Alec’s skin. It made Alec shiver and still again. The air smelt burnt but felt charged with cold between them now. Both stunned and staring at one another in wide-eyed shock.

“Are you okay?”

“Sorry.”

Magnus chuckled at their overlapping voices. Holding Alec’s gaze steady he tried again, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I didn’t expect you fly backwards so fast and was worried you would fall. Are you okay?” He had so much concern in his voice.

It didn’t help Alec sort out his thoughts causing the first words that entered his mind to be vocalized, “You pushed me way.”

Alec said it like a statement. Magnus wondered if he read the situation wrong earlier, his brows furrowing. They were make-out, hotter and heavier than they had ever before. Everything was effortless. Until somehow it was not. Alec’s hands had shook and his lips had stilled for the briefest of moments. Magnus had sensed something had changed within Alec. Magnus didn’t know everything about Alec yet, but he was thoroughly enjoying the learning process. This whole situation and reaction was new though. If Magnus had to guess he’d say Alec got nervous or distracted in his own head. Alec did that either one often enough.

“I’m on top of you.”

Magnus smiled reassuringly, trying to calm the beautiful teen in his lap doing an excellent job of impersonating a startled fawn, “Yes, and I have decided that like you on top of me. Did you not want to be?”

Alec’s face scrunched up into the cutest kissable expression Magnus had ever seen. Alec’s eyes had a glassy far away look to them as they squinted in contemplation. His head had tilted just slightly, giving Alec even more of an adorably inquisitive look. Then, gorgeously flushed cheeks turned beat red and he quickly looked downward tracing Magnus’ necklace. His voice was the sweetest mumble as his hands moved from Magnus’ chest to barely hold onto his jacket’s lapels, “Did you want me to be on...umm.”

This was still new but was something Magnus was steadily getting familiar with. Alec was embarrassed. “I am perfectly happy to have you in any position for any activity you feel up tonight. Holding you while watching a movie suits me just as well as picking up from where we left off.”

A weighted silence hung over them as Magnus waited for Alec’s answer. He knew Alec was busy thinking his options through so he let his mind wander. Magnus still didn’t know what exactly about their positions had bothered Alec, but he was determined to find out. He reviewed the latest part of their evening. A few soft kisses and then things had started to heat up. Hands wandered safely to previously explored areas. Clothing always stayed on. Then when Magnus had been silently quelling his need for more, Alec had mid-kiss launched himself into Magnus’ lap without missing a beat.

It was hot.   
So deviously hot.

A certain desperate part of his body was not touching Alec. He had moved his hands to Alec’s hips to keep himself in check and feel when or if Alec would try to grind his hips. The top part of him was being crushed into the couch. He wished they would start move against each other, but he didn’t want to stop feeling Alec’s weight on him either.

It was an oddly satisfying tease.

Alec wasn’t though, he was tensing. That’s why he had had to end it. Something was wrong with Alec. Well, not wrong per say, but it had definitely shifted into a not heavy-make-out worthy mood. Alec for sure wasn’t into this anymore. Quite abruptly too.

They had never been in this position before, but any number of things could have gone through Alec’s head. Magnus tipped Alec’s chin up hoping to catch his eyes, “We can continue, but differently if this was too much? I just want to know when the line was crossed for you?”

Magnus smiled, knowing that Alec would open up now. Magnus had quickly become aware that he would be Alec’s first for many things. They had painfully, but thankfully, gone through a detailed conversation about communication and consent about waiting for both of them to be ready for anything more if the time came. It meant that the rare times something like this happened the conversation could be brought up and dealt with quickly. Not left to fester within their own minds.

“You didn’t cross a line. I did. A few times, I think. I’m sorry.” Alec felt so guilty. He had first placed himself on top of Magnus with no preamble, preceded to realize how very top of him he was, and then had made the strangest noise upon hearing his name roll off of Magnus’ tongue in a voice deeper than he was use too. Finally, when Magnus had wanted Alec to back off, he had pulled Magnus closer, “By the Angel, Magnus! I’m so sorry!”

“Alec. Stop.” Magnus’ voice was firm and sharp halting Alec’s spiraling thoughts. Alec looked horrified at himself and very guilty, which was new in this context. “Please explain why you think you have crossed so many lines. Personally, I was enjoying this whole experience, teasing as it was, in the best ways.” He lowered his voice, giving it a sultry edge, “I am surprised to have a lapful of you but have promptly decided I would never object to having it happen again…frequently.”

Alec reddened and began fidgeting with the neckline of Magnus’ shirt, “I don’t even know how I ended up…” His hand fluttered between them in an awkward gesture at their currently stacked sitting position. Alec huffed, pushing through his embarrassment, “You pushed me away and I didn’t back off. I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, remember. I had pushed you because I thought maybe we had gone to far. I thought you wanted to stop.”

“I don’t want to stop if you don’t want too.” The words were rushed. Alec put his hands firmly back on Magnus’ shoulders mimicking the pressure that he had used to pin Magnus down before. Alec’s pupils expanded slowly, “Other than that last part it felt amazing.”

Magnus brush their noses together, slowly heating things up once more. “Which part of that last part?” For the first time, he couldn’t stop himself from tantalizingly dragging Alec’s hips forward.

“Yes.” Alec answered on a gasp as he followed the pull. He stilled once he felt Magnus’ hard member against his own, even through the rough fabric. Magnus twitched his hip up towards Alec’s experimentally. Alec was staring at the place their bodies were finally touching. Magnus chuckled under his breath at Alec’s expression, eyes filled with excited wonder; his mouth opened slightly in astonished bliss. His whole body melted into Magnus’ as he gave himself over to a passionate kiss. The wildness of having Alec surrender all his weight onto Magnus was more and less of a tease compared to before. He unhurriedly thrust their hips, not wanting this to end again, but felt that he still needed an answer.

“You didn’t answer me.” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips. Alec made a soft strangled whine in the back of his throat, almost like the first precious one Magnus had ever heard earlier. It was _deliciously_ new and different.

Alec froze. Magnus snapped his eyes open to see darkest blush on Alec to date.

It dawned on Magnus then what the last part that had really thrown Alec off had been. The root of have had made him uncomfortable to begin with. A lack of control over his own body. Such a thing was unacceptable for a Shadowhunter that trained to be in tune with their surroundings and body at all times. To know exactly how and why you were moving at any given moment on pure instinct in a fight was essential to a Shadowhunter’s survival. To Alec’s survival. He gave himself over to the fight without hesitation or second thought. Such things, Magnus now suspected after their first messy and impromptu kiss, translated into the bedroom brilliantly.

That was the issue Alec was having though. This wasn’t a familiar mindset that he instinctively fall into like fighting was. For Alec these new reactions from his body were unsolicited with no ‘training’ to justify them. Well, Magnus wouldn’t mind helping Alec _train_ to be as comfortable with his body in this context too.

“I adore having you in my lap.” Magnus ghosted the words passed Alec’s cheek to nipped at his ear, rewarding him with another muted sound, “What those sounds do to me.” He bit down harder than he meant to on the edge of Alec’s neck rune so soothed the mark with his tongue. Alec gradually became putty in his hands once more, “Knowing you are enjoying it too.”

Magnus tentatively drew their hips together again, canting his slightly to create friction against Alec’s. It felt so achingly good. Magnus just _needed_ and _wanted_ for Alec to feel the same way. To understand that these feelings and experiences were natural and, if Alec wanted, very much repeatable.

Any remaining hesitancy Magnus had vanished. Alec’s entire body liquefied, the stretch of that delightfully placed rune on his neck, and a perfect moan from lips again. It was low, long, and loud. He shifted to recoil but caused his breath to leave him all at once again. Magnus couldn’t help the shudder that ran up his body as they chased these sensations. Alec’s shoved his body forward, harder than was really comfortable. The motion made Magnus grunt and Alec hiss.

“Damn it.”

His head fell to Magnus’ shoulder, the reserved inches gone between them. Alec’s hands started to crumple Magnus’ clothes in tight fists that flexed in an unsteady pulse.

After a deep breath, Magnus rubbed soothing circle up Alec’s back and pressed kisses to any skin his lips touched. It would distract Alec’s racing mind. “It’s like sparing. There’s a rhythm you can fall into. We just have to figure out what each other like. I like the noises you make.”

Alec gave a stifled grunt in response. Never pausing his tender ministrations on the other man’s body, Magnus guided their hips slowly in an easy ebb and flow once more. Breathes panting, kisses consuming, hips rocking, and life was flawless in an endless moment again.

“Mm, Alexander…” is name was dragged out of Magnus in low rumble that that slid over every part of Alec’s soul making him respond in with his own.

They would never get enough of this feeling, both of them could tell. A simple closeness or a whirlwind of emotions. Both would leave them equally weak while giving them an unknown strength. It was more honest and stripped down than either was use to being which might have made it all the sweeter when Alec innocently whispered against Magnus’ lips.

“I like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and prompts to help me write better are always welcome!


End file.
